


Häuser

by lenija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 120_minuten, F/F, hogwarts häuser, romeo und julia - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lily bekommt den ersten Brief am nächsten Tag. Sie will ihn wegwerfen, weil ihre Mutter recht hat und Lucilia eine betrügerische Slytherin ist. Sie will über ihn lachen, weil sie wirklich aus dem Alter raus ist, in dem man überschwängliche Liebesbriefe liest und sie danach unter der Bluse am Herzen trägt, und Lucilia ist ein naives Kind, ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst, und wenn man fast siebzehn ist, schmachtet man einfach nicht mehr die ganze Nacht wegen einer tragischen verbotenen Affäre.<br/>Vorsichtig öffnet sie das Siegel (ein blutrotes LM, wo Luce das wohl her hat?), faltet das Pergament auf und liest, Zeile für Zeile, mit dem Finger immer entlang der Wörter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Häuser

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben 2008 (OMG, 2008!) für 120_minuten. Prompt: "Die Pest auf eure beiden Häuser!"  
> ... die Challenge schrie einfach nach den Malfoys und den Potters respektive Weasleys (schrieb ich damals), und dann war es da: history repeating itself.

_Feuer und Blut und Romeo, Julia, die Furien, Elektra.  
Und Eis, ja? Eis?_  
  
„Laß meine Tochter in Ruhe! Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen, du Schlange! Verlaß mein Haus, oder du wirst sehen, wie wir Weasley-Frauen mit falschen Todesser-Bälgern wie dir umgehen!“  
Lily schielt aus dem Fenster, hinter dem Vorhang versteckt, um zu vermeiden, daß ihre Mutter sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie sieht Lucilia rennen und kann sich vorstellen, warum. Ginevra Weasley wütend kann kein Mensch einfach so aushalten. Dad sagt, das hat sie von Großmutter geerbt, und daß die noch schimmer gewesen wäre, damals im Krieg, als es wirklich um alles ging, und nicht nur um kleine Liebeshändel. Klar, daß Dad das sagen würde. Seine Leidenschaft, denkt Lily, hält sich auch in Grenzen. Er würde es nicht verstehen.  
Moment. Denk einen Moment daran, daß sie dich betrogen hat. Du solltest deiner Mutter dankbar sein, daß sie dich und deine Ehre so vehement verteidigt. Und jetzt geh weg vom Fenster.  
Nur noch einen ganz kurzen Blick.  
Lucilia ist an der Gartenpforte stehen geblieben. Ihr langes weißblondes Haar weht in einem Wind, den sie wohl in ihrer Tasche herumgetragen und für diese Gelegenheit aufgehoben hat.   
„Hast du mich nicht gehört?“ brüllt Ginny von der Türschwelle aus.  
Lily hält den Atem an, als Lucilia ihren Zauberstab hebt. Sie will sich doch nicht duellieren? Das ist Wahnsinn!   
Aber wie mutig sie ist, ertappt sie sich zu denken.  
Bevor Ginny mit einem Fluch loslegt, hat Lucilia gezaubert. Lily weicht vom Fenster zurück vor der Blume, die mit Höllentempo zu ihr hinaufgeflogen kommt, öffnet rasch und möglichst unaufällig das Fenster und läßt sie herein. Keine Rose, sondern eine blauviolette Wiesenblume, deren Namen sie nicht kennt. Duftet unbekannt, aber nicht exotisch. Sie schaut noch einmal nach draußen, aber keine blonden wehenden Haare sind mehr zu sehen – Lucilia hat sich davongemacht.  
  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
Lucilia schmollt. Sie sitzt auf dem Besucherstuhl an ihres Vaters Schreibtisch und weigert sich, aufzusehen.  
„Ist dir unsere Familientradition gar nichts wert? Ist es dir egal, daß die im Krieg auf der anderen Seite gekämpft haben?“  
Lucilia murmelt etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was hast du gesagt? Traust du dich nicht, es deinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sagen?“  
Sie riskiert einen Blick unter langen Wimpern hervor in seine Richtung.  
„Bin ja keine Gryffindor, ich brauch nicht dumm und mutig zu sein.“  
Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst wäre, würde er grinsen. Aber nein, er kann ihr kein falsches Signal geben.  
„Du hast auf das zu hören, was ich dir sage!“  
Endlich hebt sie den Kopf und starrt ihn an. Er fühlt sich an einen Maulesel erinnert.  
„Ich sagte: Du hast in dem Krieg überhaupt nicht gekämpft. Und wir haben verloren.“  
Daß sie das wagt, damit hat Draco nicht gerechnet. Er springt auf und zieht seinen Zauberstab.   
„In dein Zimmer!“, brüllt er. „Du hast bis aufs erste Hausarrest, damit du darüber nachdenken kannst, welche Unverschämtheit du da gerade von dir gegeben hast. Und wenn ich dich noch einmal mit der Blutsverräterin sehe, dann brauchst du nicht zu denken, daß ich dich nach Hogwarts zurück lasse.“  
Sie stürmt aus dem Zimmer, wütende Tränen laufen ihr übers Gesicht.  
  
Lily bekommt den ersten Brief am nächsten Tag. Sie will ihn wegwerfen, weil ihre Mutter recht hat und Lucilia eine betrügerische Slytherin ist. Sie will über ihn lachen, weil sie wirklich aus dem Alter raus ist, in dem man überschwängliche Liebesbriefe liest und sie danach unter der Bluse am Herzen trägt, und Lucilia ist ein naives Kind, ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst, und wenn man fast siebzehn ist, schmachtet man einfach nicht mehr die ganze Nacht wegen einer tragischen verbotenen Affäre.  
Vorsichtig öffnet sie das Siegel (ein blutrotes LM, wo Luce das wohl her hat?), faltet das Pergament auf und liest, Zeile für Zeile, mit dem Finger immer entlang der Wörter.  
Oh, sie sehnt sich nach mir! Sie will um mich kämpfen, und es tut ihr leid, daß sie mich vor ihren Freunden verleugnet hat!  
Wieder und wieder liest Lily den Brief, dann kritzelt sie voll angepannter Begeisterung eine Antwort und schickt die graue Eule damit zurück.  
Am darauffolgenden Tag erreicht der nächste Brief sie in der Abenddämmerung, dann ein weiterer am späten Nachmittag des dritten Tages, und im vierten, für den sie eine Ausrede erfinden muß, weil die Eule ihn auf dem Mittagstisch fallen läßt, steht: „Ich komme.“  
  
An diesem Abend kann Lily nicht schlafen. Sie nimmt sich eine Decke mit auf den Balkon, eine Kerze und einen Schnatz, mit dem sie Fangen übt, bis ihr langweilig ist. Dann sitzt sie herum und wartet. Bei dem kleinsten Geräusch schrickt sie zusammen, beim Rufen der Nachtvögel, und als unten die Tür geht. Hoffentlich kommt Mutter nicht auf die Idee, mich nach drinnen zu holen, denkt sie. Hoffentlich kommt Luce und macht mich nicht zum Narren.  
Nur eine Minute, nachdem sie die Haustür quietschen gehört hat, klopft es an der Glastür zum Balkon. „Mhm.“ macht Lily unbestimmt. Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt weit; Albus schiebt sich durch den Spalt nach draußen und arrangiert seine langen Glieder gegenüber seiner Schwester, wo nicht mehr besonders viel Platz für ihn bleibt.  
„Hey“, begrüßt er sie und lächelt.  
„Hey.“ Erleichtert, daß ihr Lieblingsbruder vorbeigekommen ist anstatt Mutter oder Jamie, lehnt sie sich zurück.  
„Auf wen wartest du?“  
„Was? Auf niemanden. Ich sitze hier nur und genieße die frische Luft. Und den Kerzenschein.“  
„Deine Kerze zieht die Mücken an, du bist bestimmt schon tausendmal gestochen worden.“  
„Mir egal, drinnen ist es zu warm, ich kann nicht atmen.“  
Sie sitzen eine Weile und schweigen, während Lily weiter auf die übrigen Geräusche lauscht, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen, daß ihre Freundin tatsächlich hergekommen ist. Irgendwann räuspert sie sich. Albus sieht auf.  
„Ja?“  
„Sag mal, wie war es, nicht in Gryffindor zu sein?“  
Er zuckt die Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen, ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, in Gryffindor zu sein. Aber ich denke nicht, daß Ravenclaw so sehr anders ist.“  
„Aber Slytherin ist anders?“  
„Du stellst schwierige Fragen. Für James ist es natürlich ein großer Unterschied, ob man in Gryffindor ist oder nicht, und du weißt ja, was er von Slytherin hält. Für mich... ich hatte und habe Freunde in jedem Haus. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist strenger. Ich meine, was ich sagen will... es hängt von deiner Einstellung ab, nicht von den Häusern, oder?“  
Sie nickt, unüberzeugt. Ein Rascheln in den Büschen an der Straße zieht die Aufmerksamkeit beider Geschwister auf sich. Auf Albus‘ fragenden Blick schüttelt Lily nur abwehrend den Kopf.  
„Ich geh dann mal rein“, sagt er laut. „Bin müde von der Arbeit.“ Und er verläßt den Balkon und schließt hinter sich die Tür.  
Gleich darauf hört Lily das Rascheln wieder, und plötzlich zischt ein Besen mit Reiterin aus den Büschen nach oben und kommt zitternd in der Luft neben dem Balkongeländer um Stehen.  
„Oh Julia!“ deklamiert Lucilia, ihre Stimme triefend vor ehrlichem Pathos.  
Lily merkt nicht, was sie tut, sie ist auf einmal aufgestanden und lehnt sich über das Geländer.  
„Wer?“ flüstert sie.  
Lucilia fliegt näher heran und berührt mit der rechten Hand Lilys Finger, die sich am Holz festklammern. „Julia. Das ist eine, der es ging wie uns. Ihre Eltern und die Eltern ihres Freundes haben die Beziehung verboten, weil sie so verfeindet waren. Am Ende sind sie beide gestorben.“  
„Dann will ich eigentlich nicht Julia sein“, stellt Lily fest. „Das ist doch albern, zu sterben, nur weil die Eltern sich in die Beziehung einmischen.“  
Beleidigt läßt Lucilia den Besen wieder ein Stück vom Balkon weggleiten. „Wieso ist das albern? Es ist romantisch! Ihr Gryffindors seid doch immer so für Opferbereitschaft.“  
„Heißt es jetzt auf einmal wieder _‚ihr Gryffindors‘_ , Luce?“ Lily hört, wie ihre Stimme schwankt. So hat sie sich das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt.  
„Nein. Ach, verdammt. Ich wollte nur eine gute Liebhaberin sein, Lily.“ Lucilia Malfoy gibt nach? Diese Chance muß man nutzen.  
„Kommst du auf den Balkon?“  
  
Am Morgen läßt Lily Lucilia nicht weggehen. Der Hinweis darauf, wie ihre Eltern reagieren werden, wenn sie sie finden, läßt Lily nur noch standfester in ihrem Entschluß werden.  
„Diesmal“, sagt sie zwischen Küssen zu ihrer Freundin, „diesmal laß‘ ich dich nicht alleine meiner Mutter gegenüberstehen. Diesmal verteidige ich dich, dann siehst du, was es heißt, mit einer Gryffindor zusammen zu sein.“  
„Wer hat gestern nacht die Hälfte der Zeit davon geschwafelt, daß man die Häuser auflösen sollte?“ knurrt Lucilia und weicht dem nächsten Kuß aus. Sie ist ein Morgenmuffel.  
An der Balkontür klopft es, beide schrecken zusammen, aber es ist nur Albus, der Lucilia freundlich zuzwinkert. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, daß du auf jemanden gewartet hast, kleine Lügnerin“, sagt er grinsend. „Dad hat Frühstück gemacht, wir sollen runterkommen. Er ist so stolz, daß er es geschafft hat, Omelettes zu backen und den Speck nicht anbrennen zu lassen, wir sollten ihm nicht den Spaß verderben.“  
Die Mädchen zögern. Jetzt, da es ernst wird, bekommt Lily doch Muffensausen.  
„Kommt schon, Ladies“, sagt Albus. „Die Welt gehört den Mutigen aller Häuser.“  
Lily schaut Lucilia an, die greift nach ihrer Hand.  
„Ihr wollt uns doch alle konvertieren“, murmelt Lucilia sehr leise, oder Lily meint jedenfalls, es gehört zu haben. Sie entscheidet sich, es zu ignorieren.  
„Komm schon“, sagt sie. „Spring über deinen Schatten.“ Und sie sagt es zu sich selbst mehr als zu Luce, die sie schon an der Hand ins Hausinnere zieht.


End file.
